


Bird on a Wire [VID]

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [7]
Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: For the first time in your life, you're coming home.





	Bird on a Wire [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



> Content warning: canon-typical body horror and graphic violence.
> 
> Thanks to Scribe, Aria, and Filiabelialis for beta-ing! (The horrifying sources I put scribe through beta-ing, man, she is very kind and patient) Also many thanks to strix_alba for the song suggestion, you are a genius.

[Bird on a Wire [Annihilation]](https://vimeo.com/300076788) from [feedingonwind](https://vimeo.com/user47830064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password** : equinox

 **Length:** 03:09

\---

Hurt like a bird on a wire, you got cursed  
You got burned, something that no one deserves  
It's broken your wings, you forgot how to sing  
All the trouble it brings, trouble that it brings

For the first time in your life you're coming home  
You can feel the strength returning to your bones

Caught in a trap of desire, you got lost  
You got shot with a bow and arrow to the heart  
You fashion your life like a battered wife  
Got some wood and a knife, wood and a knife

For the first time in your life you'd make a home  
You'd work your fingers right down to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this vid. So AurumCalendula prompted for, among other things, a Josie/Anya fix-it vid, and I had this plan of trying to do this restructured reality vid using supplementary sources and it was all very complicated, but what it turned into was more a meditation on what change and home really mean, I guess. One thing I love about Annihilation is that the Shimmer isn't framed as evil and malicious in the end, it's explicitly just... doing what it does, acting as a catalyst. And so what I wanted to create was a vid that framed the deaths (or "deaths") of the three characters on the way to the lighthouse as not really their end, necessarily, but just another kind of change. Whether their deaths were willing and peaceful or traumatic and horrifying, I wanted to think about them like not just death, but transformation into a new way of being, of finding a kind of home. And I wanted to think that Anya and Josie would be together in that place.
> 
> Anyway I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS. Also I wanted an excuse to stare at Anya and Josie's faces a whole lot.


End file.
